Yakushiji Saaya
Yakushiji Saaya is one of the five main characters of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Saaya's alter ego is Cure Ange and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Saaya has long navy blue hair with her bangs being mostly in the middle. Part of it is held up in a small bun on the left side of her head and held in a light blue hairpiece. Her eyes are also blue. Her dress has slightly baggy light blue sleeves that reached her elbows with a light blue pinafore with light blue ruffles, a lavender sash tied to the right, and a cerulean layer beneath the skirt. She also wears blue high heels with light blue socks. At school, she often wears a pair of pink glasses. In the future after becomes a doctor, she still ties her hair into a small bun, but her hair is now noticeably shorter, hinting that she has cut it. As Cure Ange, her hair becomes longer and more layered and turns sky blue. Two strands hang in the front with golden beads decorating each end. Her headband is white and gold and resembles a nurse's cap and also has two feather-like decorations on each side with a golden gradient on each. Her tiara has a blue gem. Her eyes are now bright blue with thicker eyelashes and she also wears lipstick. She wears blue teardrop shaped earrings. Her dress has a white and sky blue bodice with sheer light blue material covering the very top with a lace collar. The sleeves are also made of that same material and reach her elbows, with holes around the shoulders. She also wears a short light capelet. The skirt is white and light with blue with a slit on the left side and a ruffled longer section in the back and a light blue layer underneath. She also has a cerulean blue sash that ties on the left where her carrying pouch, accented with a white wing and two white feathers lined in gold. She wears short white feathery bracelets with cerulean bands around the wrists and light blue boots with cerulean toe tips. In her Cheerful Style, her hair gains more volume and grows slightly longer. Her dress also becomes almost completely white, except for a sky blue frill on upper part of the bodice, with feather-like trim lining the bottom and it opening in the front, revealing a white skirt with a blue lining on the bottom and sky blue frills below that. The sash around her waist is now sky blue and is slightly longer. The carrying pouch for her PreHeart gains more feather-like protrusions and is noe decorated with white and gold feathers. The sheer material near the neckline is now clear as opposed to it being blue with what appears to be a blue chocker below the lace collar. Her sleeves are now longer and slightly puffier. She no longer wears bracelets, but the ends on her sleeves resemble them, with a sky blue band and white frill. The design on the toe tips of her boots is slightly more stylized with the top part flaring out like flower petals. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. The gold beads at the ends of her hair strands are slightly bigger, with the top part resembling butterfly wings. In her Mother Heart style, she also gains a pair of large translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Saaya is a kind girl who is gentle and soft spoken like an angel towards anyone. Despite having been a famous child actor, she once lost and uncertain of her own future until she realizes her hidden dream of becoming a doctor. She also has some peculiar interests, like a love for spicy foods and enthusiasm towards sets of tools. In episode 14, it is revealed that she has a hidden competitive streak in spite of her kindness, trying to win over the affection of the babies in the daycare over Ruru. Relationships Nono Hana, Kagayaki Homare - As fellow members of the Pretty Cure, the three have been shown to be great friends. Ready cheer on each other at any given time, they rely on each other for emotional support during times of friendship. Ruru Amour - As fellow members of the Pretty Cure, they are good friends. Saaya and Ruru have been shown to have a hearter rivalry with each other, usually on trivial matters such as taking care of children. Aisaki Emiru - As fellow members of the Pretty Cure, they are good friends. Due to the age diffrence, Saaya serves and older role model for Emiru. Yakushiji Reira- Saaya's mother. Saaya is shown to greatly respect her mother, especially looking up to her acting and her actions as a loving parent. Reira can be quite strict to her daughter and is sometimes feeling insecure about the fact that Saaya is growing up quickly before her eyes. Nonetheless, the two share a loving bond. Yakushiji Shuji - Saaya's father. They share a good father-daughter relationship. Shuji often cooks for Saaya, as Reira is usually not home due to her job. Daigan - Formerly enemies, the two began to share a special bond after Saaya used her powers a Cure Ange to heal Daigan from an otherwise fatal world. History Meeting Hana and Becoming a Cure In the first episode, Saaya is first seen in class when transfer student Nono Hana charges into the room, later for her self-introduction. After hearing the cries of a baby, Saaya meets Hana and Kagayaki Homare on the rooftop. Impressed by Hana's energy during her introduction, Saaya offers how Hana around the school. In the following episode, Saaya further interacts with Hana. Saaya demonstrates much maturity in her role as the class prep, and the two converse about the Pretty Cure and various other topics as Saaya writes the school newspaper. After school, Saaya appears at the door of the tree house, drawn by the sound of Hugtan's tears as Hana frantically tries to calm her down. Saaya realizes Hugtan is likely upset due to hunger, and after a quick internet search, learns how to prepare baby milk. Saaya reveals that she, like Hana, experiences a Hugtan down with the finished bottle of milk, both Hana and Hariham Harry (hiding in a corner) are impressed. Hana compliments Saaya on her kindness, while Saaya believes that on the contrary, her kindness dosen't hold a candle to Hana's courage during her introduction. Hana then concludes that Saaya is courageous as well, as is required of someone to be kind to others. Hana cheers Saaya on the two laugh. When an Oshimaida appears nearby, Hana and Saaya rush to the scene. Hana reveals her identity as a Cure by transforming in front of Saaya, which shocks her. As Saaya looks on, concernes, she remembers Hana's cheers from before, which causes her to create a blue Mirai Crystals from her heart. Having found courage within herself, Saaya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange. She fends off with the Oshimaida's attacks with Heart Feather!, and her analytical skills allow her to pinpoint the Oshimaida's weak points, lending to the Cures' victory. The sun sets as the two members of the Pretty Cure form a deeper bond. Cure Ange "Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom! Cure Ange!" Min'na wo Iyasu! Chie no Purikyua! Kyua Anju! Cure Ange is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Saaya. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformations Heart Kiratto! Saaya holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light. As she says "Heart Kiratto!", she waves her PreHeart gently around until the light turns blue. Covered in a blue glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until blue streams of light fly out to create her dress, sash, arm warmers and boots. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and colour as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings, tiara and cape to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says introduction phrase while reaching to the heavens before kneeling to the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks *'Heart Feather!' is Cure Ange's main attack, which she primarily uses as a shield. It requires the PreHeart and the Mirai Crystal Blue or Mirai Crystal Navy. She first uses it in episode 2. *'Trinity Concert' is an attack Cure Ange performs alongside Cures Yell and Étoile to purify the enemy. It requires the Cures' Melody Swords and the Mirai Crystals Rose, Navy, and Orange. She first performed it with her teammates in episode 11. *'Feather Blast' is Cure Ange's secondary attack that she performs to deflect any attack that comes her or her teammates' way. It requires the Ange Harp and the Mirai Crystal Navy. She performed it in episode 12. Trivia *Saaya's birthday is on June 10th, making her star sign Gemini. *According to an interview with Kawamura, one of the writers, in the January 2019 issue of the Japanese Animage, the version of Saaya from the future where George and Hugtan came from never got to pursue her ambition as a doctor as she would be pressured by the high expectations set by her mother. Category:HUGtto! Precure characters Category:Females Category:Cures